User talk:KnucklesFanGremlin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Liz once more.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 02:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Ey ey ey! Name's Hynoid. Nice to meet you. ^^ I was kinda wondering if River would like to be friends with my character Shadow (the Jaguar not Hedgehog. ^^;) Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 08:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you draw Rage the hedgehog for me? If so, reply. THANKS! Hey, I hate to be THAT guy, but it's been a while since I asked you to draw Rage the Hedgehog... No rudeness intended Blankblankblank (talk) 00:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC)BlankblankblankBlankblankblank (talk) 00:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC) i did my 30 questions THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 03:49, December 4, 2013 (UTC) You don't bother me, since I know you don't ship him and draw weird pictures and stuff...I was talking about other people. (talk) 03:26, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Just go here. (LOL, a generic Quizilla username...) By the way, your new user picture...I'm speechless. (talk) 00:47, January 7, 2014 (UTC) about your flag: i think its amazing, but you should make the paw/hoofprints bigger and only use half of each. The Sages of Ruin (talk) 22:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I think I've heard of them... actually they come up a lot yet I forget. The Psijic Order's from Elder Scrolls, amiright? SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Uh, no sorry! ^^; I don't even have an Elder Scrolls Online. Ohhhh, I see. So it's a relatively new game, right (I mean I hope that's what beta means... I'm sorry I'm awful with terms and such.)?SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:58, January 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I decided to draw Brody. Also I made him look kinda hyper...he's like "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!11111!1!!!!!" (talk) 22:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! Glad you like it! (talk) 23:02, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Anti-Max112211 Hi KFG it would be nice if you could go on chat I would really like to meet you :) A.T. 13:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah I remember reading that while looking through the blog. I hadn't seen the last one yet. I guess I can see how that could remind you of Lippies though... (talk) 00:15, February 4, 2014 (UTC) LOL I had a feeling you would see that...I don't actually have a Tumblr account so that's why I signed it. I also sent in that creepy Tails thing but didn't sign it and then that Hedgie Bum person didn't know who sent it in... (talk) 00:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) That's cool! It kinda does remind me of Paws... (talk) 00:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC) On the wiki feed where it says they edited it, there should be this tiny white square thing beside the title. Click on it and it should bring you to a comparaison page. On the right you should see "undo" (talk) 06:05, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Have you seen that post about the Sonic Boom episode on Awkwardsonicphotos? ...You don't happen to know if that's fake, do you...? I'm guessing it is, but If it isn't, so help me God... (talk) 02:02, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I didn't think it was really, it would be weird for them to do it. But if that was actually the episode, I would probably cry (not really) I'm sure the game might be really good, but I won't ever play it because...you know. You probably think I'm being rediculous about this but I don't know...it just bothers me that much. I mean...they could have changed him in any other way...but no... And I agree, the old annoying screechy Amy is kinda irritating...like how in SA2 with her jump "EEEAAYAYHHAHAH!!!" every freaking time. Yeah that would be a bit weird...I don't like how they made him super tall either, I liked him being short for some reason... (talk) 04:23, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes I love the chao garden! It's mainly what I do when playing SA2 with my cousin (sometimes we play the messed-up 2 player as well but we just hit random all the time) But I think the chao garden is my favourite thing from the Sonic games...well the ones I've played anyway (talk) 04:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL Oh my God that's really funny you named it that! When I first played it I made one with Shadow for some reason (I didn't know much about the series at the time and wanted to raise a dark chao) and I called it, typically, "Lippies", but I later changed it since that chao ended up looking cool to me...and once I made one with Eggman and named it Papoose and made it a gorilla and put it in the hero garden when my cousin was in the washroom or something, so when she came back she would be confused... I always force them to eat the food, even if they throw it away...but it is annoying when they fall asleep...sometimes I'll push them in the water if I get too impatient... (talk) 04:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) HAHAHAHA wow...you should have just named it that randomly...just kidding. Actually that's where I got the Papoose thing from. Sometimes her names are fine, and other times they make you wonder... I just remembered, the last time I played that game (which was at my cousin's) two of the chaos mated randomly, so I hatched the egg, named it Ken Penders in Japanese and made it some really messed-up combination of animals...and I think I raised it with Knuckles because, you know, Ken Penders (talk) 05:11, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh God I should do that! IT SHALL HAVE THE KEN PENDERS SMILE (talk) 05:33, February 21, 2014 (UTC) WE'RE SAWNIKK HEROOHHS More like an inturrupting falcon p--OH SH- AHA! - That one time in the stream ~~Sknwlkr111~~ We friends now mhm kay? ShiftLock (talk) 17:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Shiftlock It's been posted! IT'S HERE, IT'S HERE! I'm drawing a picture with River in it, do you mind? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Thx, and to get that I had to contribute everyday for a year. It gets you 250 points Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) ACTCHOOALLEE EYE REELLEE LIEK SANIK BERM AND LIPPEES VERSHIN FREE AND MI PROFFILE PEECTCHER IZ MY FAVERIT PEECTCHER (talk) 23:03, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I have finished! It took a lot less time then I thought but it didn't turn out as planned cause I messed up a couple of times. That doesn't matter though, it's Sonic and the Black Knight it you didn't notice Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Yeah I'm pretty much the only one ^^ thx Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Hi, im new to the wiki and and I like River, can she and my character Millie be friends? Kool816 (talk) 09:21, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks KFG hey how do you do the thing where you link to a page but it says River the Echidna instead of www.random.gfhdjkghfjkghdfbz.crap_long_internet_url_that_no_normal_person_is_bothered_to_read.com That Upsilon gif is nothing less than BEAUTIFUL. I mean, it's so him. Braids...? Ooh, I am intrigued. Riv-er's getting a braid? Fryst? Rogue? (Oh my gosh.) I await the braids. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:20, April 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh geez, a cute pic? Is it a couple picture? Or a kawaii-River? And trust me, I listen to really unfitting music all the time. I once was drawing Tails just flying around and being happy, yet I had Hoobastank's Reason on in the background. It was just weird.. By the way, which grimdark musical, if you don't mind me asking? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:31, April 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh my gosh... I was thinking something along the lines of Sweeney Todd, but that's... uh... the whole organ transplant thing sounds like it was very graphic. And you watched that at 9? Dang. You were one tough nine year-old. And I thought Rihanna music videos were scary at 9... I'm such a wimp, oh my gosh! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree GUUUURL! Woah, really? Coincidence.... even though I never have seen any Saw movie in my life. And ooh, I can't wait! Roleplays are pretty hard to do, though... especially group RPs. I'm assuming this will be a group one as well? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:09, April 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree A title? In 2 HOURS? DANG! That's actually really impressive. And yeah, probably having less people in it would make it less likely to die out... I hate it when roleplays die out. D: A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree LOL. The power of heart... but the thing for THE CAHOS EMRELAALS sounds cool! And oooooh! HEADCANONS? I. Love. Headcanons. Ouo A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:53, April 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I know that feel so much. That's pretty much me doing my homework, then my phone buzzes because of a new message on the wiki while I'm working on other stuff. "Must... RESIST..... NYRRRGH. Nope... I can't. *quickly runs onto the computer*" A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpjf0p94dbdjf2iupu1rli8g?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Join my livestream! ~~Skinwalker111~~ It's alright. I've decided to continue this on Friday, if you can do it on Friday. ~~Skinwalker111~~ https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/72cpj28espt440d21qse1cb8vs?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Here's the link to the new one. DAAAANG, GURL! I love that feeling when you do stuff like that. It's kind of like me with ideas for designs, and when I suddenly get a good idea I'm like, "OH! YES! HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THAT BEFORE?" By the way, your signature is fabulous. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:03, April 18, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree So... "So... I heard you like fishsticks." Gokuisa (talk) 00:21, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Just play this game I made of you. Trust me, it's worth it. ;) Zy BG9K (talk) 06:47, April 19, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpj5vu58us00o7lhhuerqvns?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 It has started ~~Skinwalker111~~ https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpidd3ftgshluj1j52p5s3vc?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 JOIN US, QUICKLY! HAIDEN'S PLAYING HIS GUITAR! I was bored and I own a goldfish sooooo..... If this GIF didn't work, I'm sorry its only the first one I've ever made and it might not of worked out. But enjoy River swiming on my goldfish!! Hahahaha!! Thats cool! Kool816 (talk) 09:06, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Just telling you Mandolin is soon to not be the only deer character on SFCW A new deer character has been adopted from my adopts and she is soon to have a page up. Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 03:30, April 25, 2014 (UTC) KNUX FANGIRLS UNITE I'm a Knux fangirl too >w< I find Knux so underrated.. ~User:VanillaTheCat 06:39, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, gosh. One of them would be dead within an hour. Probably Upsilon. Theta REAAAALLLY hates Upsilon. LOL OKAY. (talk) 18:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Let's Talk About EY M81!>!!!>!!!!!!!!!!1,1!>!!!>!.!>!>!>>!>!.1.....1!!?>1//1/?!??!?!?!?!??? river x julie-su twerking LOL OKAY. (talk) 00:22, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Trust me, I usually have one against it too. I hear stories about people getting their feelings hurt in there... But I'll just PM you or something so AIN'T NOBODY can see it. LOL OKAY. (talk) 00:37, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Umm... I guess it's just two questions, actually. One you might be for, I don't know, the other is about a different matter that isn't necessarily exciting or nerve-racking. But don't be nervous It's not like I'm going to interview you on your personal life or anything D: LOL OKAY. (talk) 00:42, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Nupe. None of that crud. Trust me I know how creepy that is. Once some dude asked where I live and my age and stuff and IT FREAKED ME OUT SO MUCH AHHHHHHHHHHHH But yah. Just two questions that have nothing to do with your personal life ^^ LOL OKAY. (talk) 00:47, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'm still at school. D: I may need an hour or so, if that's okay. ~ I'm lazy, but this is Sigma. Rage the Hedgehog Hey, I asked before, like, waaaay before, if you could draw Rage the Hedgehog. Well since I have some pictures, you could use them to draw, meaning you can use it to draw your own. Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 20:41, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Rage What I would do, wherever you go in your house the most, put a sticky note on the door saying "Finish Request for ___" or something like that. like, lets say, you go to your bedroom a lot. put the sticky note on the bedroom door or something. I like it :) Really? I can't believe it. Do you hate my ideas that much? If you weren't interested in hearing my story, why didn't you say that before I started? You know I can't see the chat log, so I couldn't stop telling you. Besides, if you didn't want to hear it, should I just stop telling anybody anything? This is wha I want to hear your opinions on, but you decide to freakin' ignore me, ignore the thing that I've been planning really hard on for days. ZY told me you guys were shipping Aang with people while I was telling it. He also told you that you said you had a bad attention span, but that doesn't take the "not interested" part away. You became one of my problems really quick today. I didn't need it. ~~Triple-One~~ I talk about it because it's the only think on the wiki that I feel comfortable talking about. Aso, I never really expect you to be excited for it, I was just telling you what happens in it. But it was rude to ignore me. ~~Triple-One~~ I should apologize It's okay, I'm sorry. It's just that I was upset at my F-upped computer, and I wasn't thinking straight. And I get you. Probably shouldn't be a big spoiler guy... but why didn't you want to hear Carlyle's backstory? It really didn't have any spoilers in it. ~~Triple-One~~ I ''KNEW'' YOU'D FEEL THE RUE! >:D You're never going to make the Rivelias thing happen, AND HE'S OUT OF GEM HIGH FOR GOOD?! OH MY GOD, YES!! I'M GOING TO HAVE AN IMPROMPTU DANCE PARTY OF SOME SORT AT MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE THANK THE HEAVEN AND THE STARS, THE MOON AND THE PRINCE JUST ''EVERYTHING!'' HE DOESN'T HAVE TO RUIN THE ROLEPLAY AGAIN WITH DEPRESSING STUFF THANK GOD But yes River is Uppy's waifu, Uppy is Rivvy's hubby, nobody should ever come between that because if they do, they're evil and they must be punished severely. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:48, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Wait, so he's never coming back in ANY roleplays? At least not for a really long time?!If so, then... Why, Jon, do you always have the best reaction .gifs? They're so fitting for me... And I honestly have no clue what could tear those two apart. Unless, one obvious reason, someone has an affair, but I don't think those two are the "cheating" types... and I hope they aren't. Yeah, I think that might be the only reason why they'd split up... SO LET'S'' NOT'' MAKE IT HAPPEN! As for the change of heart, the main reason why I did that is because it's really hard for me to roleplay as someone mean/evil. Mainly because I don't think I have a mean bone in my body, or the fact that I'll feel bad if I say something mean through a roleplay. Yes... I'm that lame. I feel bad if I insult a different character through a roleplay. also because just the sight of River made him turn over to the better side Oh um what? I said nothing. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:17, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Upsilon: "Ooh River, I love everything about you: how your eyes sparkle in the moonlight, how your blue hair flow–" River: "Blue..? BLUE?! ''BLUUE?! '''B****!" //Pops him in the eye.// Upsilon is not good with identifying specific colors, so that would probably happen, actually... Oh my god, all of that happened in a ''Pokemon roleplay? Geez, that's kinda dark... I'm basically the same way. Like, for that game I was considering making, I was going to add some other people's characters from the wiki (if they allowed me to, of course), and they would be all happy and not bodily-injured... meanwhile my characters are being possessed, buried alive, eaten alive as well, stabbed in the back, choked, all sorts of wonderful, happy stuff! I see what you did there. But, yeah, that was also another little in character "oh" reason why he just decided to be nicer to everyone and not be a jerkface. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:42, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Upsilon: :( WHEN YOU WERE 11?! OH MY GOD! WHAT!? What could've darkly influenced you so much at such a tender age..? D: And yep, Sigma's probably gonna be eaten alive, either by a cannibal or some really gross bug thing that I make up. Pretty delicious sounding, right? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:00, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Your middle school gave you all of those ideas? Oh... uh. Because Sigma should know better than to trust random strangers to follow them into a back alley where they can knock her out with chloroform, take her to a torture chamber, and have her eaten alive And you're right the whole "bug" thing is lame, I'll make it like a big monster or something. Or a snake with big, venomous fangs to rip into her well :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) And that's only the beginning... Theta and Upsilon are getting even worse deaths. >:) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:13, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Theta was going to be dragged down a street by his innards. Like quartering, except you're being pulled along by an intestine or something. But KAT has thankfully put some sense into me, and Sigma and Theta won't be brutally murdered like how I planned. Only Upsilon will be, but he'll come back as a ghost :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:34, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Ghostsilon wanted Theta's toy inside the box, so he haunted the box and stole it. Now Theta is a ghosthunter just to extract his revenge. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY THAT LITTLE TURD ELIAS GOES IN AND KNOCKS HER OUT AND HAS THE NERVE TO ACT ALL COCKY IN FRONT OF RIVER'S HUBBY IT'SGO TIME BROTHA KILL HIM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:06, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to livestream? ~~Triple-One~~ Just tell me when. ~~Triple-One~~